


[奇人]关于恶作剧这件事情还是谨慎一点比较好

by Iodilnaire



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, OOC和雷是我的, 五奇人的快乐时光（？）, 朔间零性转！
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: *零性转操作，雷和OOC都是我的，不喜请避开。*没有任何不健康内容，是有感而发。





	[奇人]关于恶作剧这件事情还是谨慎一点比较好

**Author's Note:**

> 重要的事情说三遍  
> 朔间零性转！朔间零性转！朔间零性转！  
> 是恶作剧【。  
> 不是小黄文，只是突发奇想。

　　羽风薰今天状态不好，反反复复走神。大神晃牙唱完上半句，他下半句没接住，慢了半拍。这间接导致阿多尼斯的走位跟着一歪，一脚踩在话筒架上，摔了个人仰薰翻、麦飞狗跳。晃牙君跳得高，还不忘记落下来，暴躁地喊一声“那个吸血鬼混蛋到底去哪里了”。

　　不死者丢了队长，朔间零既没有在棺材里躺尸，也没有按时参加训练。这不寻常。阿多尼斯认为是朔间前辈能量不足，失去朔间前辈调教的晃牙只管大声嚷嚷。羽风薰沉吟半晌，脑子里还在想上午见到的那个唇红齿白的姑娘。

　　转校生突然带来一个少女交给他，据说是她以前学校的同学。听说在办演唱会，一时好奇就悄悄翘了课跟着进了梦之咲。梦之咲制服的裙子短，两截白花花的腿裸露在夏日的热浪里，羽风薰看着头一次觉得脸热。

　　转校生还要忙制作人的事情，于是参观的任务就暂时交给了碰巧遇到的羽风薰。他想也没想就答应了，等到了摊边的阳伞下，他一打量对方，一时目眩。

　　少女像是不知道自己的处境一样，把柔软的身子挨到他的手边。夜幕一般浓稠的黑发打着卷落下来，一双鲜红如宝石的眸子嵌在潮湿鲜活的脸庞上。

　　她懒懒地开口，声音酥软，附在他的耳边轻轻地吹气：“呐羽风君，我有点困了，可以借你的肩膀靠一靠么？”

 

　　转校生亲眼目睹这一幕，回头就赶紧把朔间零从坐立不安的羽风前辈身边牵走，鞠躬三次失礼三遍。她原本以为不死者内部团结一致，哪知道羽风薰眼拙，塑料队友情，整整两个小时，只管被朔间零的美貌糊得颠三倒四，也没认出这是他们过激背德的队长——当然不排除其中有零故意恶作剧的成分。

　　她把这段经历简单复述，换来其余四个奇人笑得前仰后合。日日树涉笑得尤其夸张，和逆先夏目抱成一团，瘫在深海奏汰身上起不来。

　　转校生无奈：“倒是前辈们可以解释一下，究竟发生了什么吗？”

　　朔间零耸耸肩，表示不愿意讲事情始末，于是话题被兴奋的日日树涉接了过来：“很简单很简单☆~大概也就是夏目想要捉弄我结果失手变成零了哈哈哈♪”“什么啊a，明明是涉哥哥偷偷换了杯子i！”逆先夏目大声抗议。

　　“oioi，汝等好狠心……也不稍微体谅一下吾辈的心情，吾辈现在可是相当难过喏~”朔间小姐捂着脸，措辞倒是很有本体特色，用细细软软的声音假装哭泣，从指缝里挤出一滴泪来。

　　三个人高兴地争吵起来，转校生被晾在一边，听得云里雾里，话题逐渐飞离。斋宫宗被吵得脑袋疼，干脆迅速又精炼地把故事讲了一遍。事情发生在昨天，涉捉弄了夏目，往他的杯子里放了特制物料。于是夏目决意回礼，在零和他们巧遇喝咖啡的空挡，把新研制的药倒进了涉的草莓冰沙里；然而老天知道，店里的番茄冰沙恰好卖完，零也点了一份一模一样的草莓冰沙。打算故技重施的涉也往冰沙里加了料，慌忙之间没分清哪份是谁的，结果自己把自己作弄了。

　　这是日日树涉人生中最重大的失手也是唯一一次惨剧，但是惨剧的背后总有amazing——第二天涉就接到了夏目的电话，说他们收获了一个美艳的零子。

　　零子小姐肤白貌美，浓墨一样的卷发温温柔柔披到变窄的肩膀，一双榴石般的眸子蒙了雾气，困倦地耷拉着。夏目拉着涉紧急赶到朔间家，被这效果惊呆了；他还没来得及道歉，就被零姐姐抱进怀里，脸颊贴着柔软的胸脯，从头到尾陷入一片温软。

　　涉见状也要抱抱，确认的确发生了某些实质性的变化。他比划比划，发现两人原本相同的身高也出现了差异，头发变长的代价是零整个人缩水了一小圈。“这可真是amazing！”想要探究更多的日日树涉极其兴奋，伸手就要去掀零的睡衣，最后被夏目死命制止。

　　药效时长未知，大体而言不会造成伤害，只是短期内不太方便，消耗的体力也有点多。总而言之他们不得不找转校生解决一下衣服问题，而不是去演剧部借中世纪裙装。涉表示他那里还有女仆装、晚礼裙，除了正经衣服应有尽有。夏目自知做过头了，完全没理会那些不靠谱的建议，急急忙忙找他们唯一熟悉的女孩子借常服，转校生算是帮了大忙。

　　“零明天的「演出」要怎么办？”深海奏汰颇为关心地想起来此行的目的。Undead还接了工作，明晚有一出演唱会，转校生上午带着朔间零去找羽风薰，很大一部分原因就是为了讲明情况。

　　“宗做条裙子应该很简单的吧☆”日日树涉提议，声音高亢。他肩膀上最受宠爱的那只鸽子也振奋似的扇动翅膀，扑腾了一下，飞出两片雪白的鸽羽。

　　现场突然陷入诡异的安静，五道目光齐刷刷落在斋宫宗的身上。斋宫宗以颇为考量的目光看了朔间零一会儿，露出了一个瘆人的微笑。

 

　　说到Undead最近的主打风格，似乎也很成谜。朔间零一面思考，情不自禁地像个普通少女一样咬起了指甲，结果被宗怒斥行为不淑女，让奏汰盯着他：“再咬就给一手刀。”

　　奏汰收到命令，愉快地先来了一下，导致零的血条提前又掉了半截，只剩1点HP维持生命体征。

　　零最后还是找转校生借了一套梦之咲的制服。衬衫稍微有点收腰，扣子被宗强行从第一颗扣到最后一颗。（“是女生就要规矩一点！”宗如是呵斥。）裙子也是借来的，除此之外小姑娘还贴心地拿了一条暗红色的发带，好让他们给零凹造型。做完这些之后他们就和转校生告别，从商业街挪地，跑到手工部去做衣服。

　　宗从文件夹里翻出一堆样子，数量令人啧啧称奇，逮着零就开始量身材。逆先夏目露出怀疑的目光，宗哥哥该不会一直想做小裙子，终于找到练手模特，可喜可贺。日日树涉从头到尾没安分过，捶胸顿足后悔没喝夏目的药：“变成女孩子！多么奇妙的体验☆！要是我也喝了，就能和零挽着胳膊，亲亲热热地去逛街！”

　　逆先夏目一言不发，立刻从衣袋里掏出一支粉红色的试剂。涉飞扑过来，却在够到夏目之前被奏汰一个手刀制止了。那双碧色的温柔的眸子泛出令人心里发毛的寒意：“涉，不要给宗添「麻烦」哦。”

　　夏目晃了晃手里的玻璃试管，暗自腹诽，不，宗哥哥好像玩得很高兴。

 

　　结果最后是零在演剧部换衣服的空档里，突然迷迷糊糊地“砰”地一声变回了原来的样子。道具箱里的布谷钟咕啾咕啾地报时，魔法失效了。

　　逆先夏目煞有介事地看了看表，记录下药效时长。24小时，不多不少，足够了。

　　正当他这么想着的时候，突然听见轻微的“啵”的一声，恶作剧的盖子被打开了。他后知后觉往怀里一摸，口袋空空如也，心中一惊大事不妙。紧接着奇人的末子被搂进一片玫瑰香气的温软里，他脑袋里一片空白，听见耳边清脆又愉快的笑声：“嗯嗯☆~原来是这样的啊！”

　　“……涉哥哥e，宗哥哥是不会给fine做演出服的你考虑过吗a！”

 

　　羽风薰在花园露台思考人生和小姐姐，脑海里浮现的第一个身影，就是白天遇见的转校生的好朋友。

　　虽然说美丽的外表是第一评判标准，但是她身上总有一种挥之不去的违和感。尤其是靠近时身上那股泛甜的香味，红唇掩映间玉白色的小虎牙，以及睡醒时触摸额角的动作，都带着一言难尽的熟悉。

　　今天的羽风前辈，也在为了小姐姐烦恼呢。


End file.
